<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ep2 by Yoyoung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554143">Ep2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung'>Yoyoung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Manami Sangaku - Fandom, Onoda sakamichi - Fandom, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是真波受，而是小野田攻</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ep2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>真波他就在了今天下午五点練習完的時候，就見了小野田他就在了休息室同了鳴子他和了今泉他講了話，真波他同了小野田他講：，可以陪了我一下，可以嗎？小野田他：可以啊，我同你去了另一個休息室，去啦，小野田他就握了真波他的手就準備去，鳴子及今泉他就同了小野田他講：記得要好好地調教他，因此他也是被了箱根学同拋棄的人，小野田加油，小野田：好啊，不過不可這樣調教，我有辦法，会温柔，鳴子他們就講好啊，那再見，小野田他就帶了真波他去到了另一個休息室。小野田他就同了真波他說：今天我想令你变得舒服的，真波他：我也是想你令到了我舒服的，小野田他聽了真波他這樣講的，就立即/刻吻了真波他臉上，嘴唇的，感覺到真波他的嘴唇的甜味一樣的，真波他也立刻抱了小野田他的，就這樣深吻，而兩個舌頭不斷在一起共舞，就這樣好吻完的，真波他同了小野田他講，我想要更加多的，不可以只是吻着的，小野田他講：不是不過我只係想令到你了不太痛，而可以令你變得好/十分之舒服的，真波：那好啦，小野田他就把了真波他坐在小野田他的大臂的，小野田他就揭開了真波他的衣服，就露出了真波他的身體，不止還見了兩邊的乳頭開始硬及突起，小野田他看了這样的，就覺得應該會令真波舒服，所以就吸了真波他的乳頭也舔了出來的，因此這样真波他就叫了出來，而真波他也發覺自己的叫聲不自覺發出，小野田他聽了這樣的，及看了這樣的，就同了真波他說：好可愛的，不過今天就是這樣的，可以嗎？真波他說：不可以啊，你要好好地疼愛我的，可以嗎，小野田他：可以，我開始撫摸了你另一点紅点，可以嗎？真波：可以啊，之後真波他的乳尖也被的了小野田吸舔咬，之後也撫摸另一顆乳頭，小野田他也吸得好像小孩渴望母乳的一样的，就大力吸引了一下的，吸得令到了真波他好舒服地叫得十分之大聲，真波他全身就開始發熱，小野田他吸完真波他的乳尖也咬了下，真波他就叫了坂道啊，我想要你全部，小野田他：可以啊，那就來了的，因此小野田他就把了手指就在了真波他的後穴擴張，也不停在动，好努力做了擴張/前戏，因此好快做完，令到了真波他的後穴也立刻濕潤的，而真波他我感覺到小野田他的手指沒有在後穴，就講：坂道，我要你的大大，小野田他看了真波他這樣的，小野田他就立即/刻把了自己的大大就慢慢插入去，而小野田他就抓住真波他的腰，就慢慢动起來的時候，就好快令到了真波他舒服到了高潮的，之後真波他就在高潮叫得好大声，現在真波他也不停地做及高潮，令到真波自己不停嬌喘及淫叫的下午，而這样就過了一個下午的，因此真波他的叫声就圍繞着那样的休息室。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>